Super Duels
by laze jovanov
Summary: Characters from different animes,comics,cartoons and TV shows will battles in deadly duels


It was a normal day in the Kingdom of Dreamland, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good were dancing,others are walking around and some are suddenly a pink beam hits one citizen turning him into cake then all the citizens looked up and saw Majin Buu who said "Hello" as he started shooting Change Beams at all the citizens turning them into all kinds of deserts such as candy,cake,pie and other stuff.

Buu then used his telekinesis to lift all the citizens who have been turned into sweets. Buu then started laughing and saying "Me gonna eat you up !" Buu then took a chocolate threw it in the air in an attempt to catch it in his mouth but before he gets there a strong wing pulls it along with all the other sweets away from Majin is then revealed that the hero of Dreamland, Kirby, who was riding his Warp Star was the one who sucked all the food in his mouth and ate made the majin quite unhappy who points a finger at Kirby and said "You make Buu mad, Buu make you dead !".

FIGHT

Buu and Kirby rush at each other colliding with punches as both started punching each other but nether scoring a hit Buu then moves away and fires an energy beam from his mouth which Kirby dodges and drops from his Warp Star and lands near a Bonker who tries to run away but is sucked in by Kirby and transforms into Hammer then flies directly towards Kirby but is knocked away by Kirby who then throws the hammer at Buu however the majin used his super speed to dodge it then flies behind Kirby hitting him so hard that it makes Kirby lose his copy ability and sends him flying and landing near some citizens which are frightened and run away but Kirby manages a Sword Knight and becomes sword Kirby.

Majin Buu then comes back for revenge but Kirby slices Buu in two however Buu's lower half grows an upper body part and Buu's upper half grows a lower body part creating two Majin Buus. The two Buus then grinned at Kirby who's eyes winded and attacked by the two Buus who both punch Kirby at the same time causing once again to lose his copied the one Buu kicks Kirby sky high as the other Buu appears above Knocking him back down to the two Buus then floated close to each other and merged into one again. Buu then lands on the ground and fires a Change Beam at Kirby who anhiles the beam along with Buu. Buu then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension.

Inside's kirby's dimension

Buu was floating in an empty space with all the sweets "NOOO !" Buu then bacomes so angry and seperates himself from Kid Buu then grins sadisticly and destroys his conterpart. He then begans pounding his chest and scream loudly so loud that it causes a dimensional opening to which he enters.

Outside

A dimension opens to which Kid Buu emerges and glares down at Kirby who begins to Buu then using his superior speed moves behind Kirby and begins pummeling him before elbowing him to the ground he then flies up and creates a Shocking Ball to which he throws on the ground at Kirby. luckily Kirby's Warp Star arrives just in time to pick him up and avoiding Buu's Attack. A Knuckle Joe runs next to Kirby while he is on the Warp sees him and absorbs him becoming Fighter Kirby. While Kid Buu was laughing and dancing Kirby catches him off guard by kicking him in the face then grabbing the evil majin and slamming him on the ground. Kid Buu then gets up charges at Kirby and begans punching and kicking each other. Kirby is able to block and dodge all of Buu's attack until Kid Buu teleports behind him and hit him causing to lose his copied powers again and sending him crashing to a tree. Buu then throws an energy blast at the Warp Star destroying it and throwing it at Kirby.

But to Buu's surprise, Kirby absorbs his Warp Star and becomes Star Rod Kirby. Kid Buu shoots several energy blasts which Kirby counters with blasts of his own, Buu then tries knocking it away but Kirby gets it back and shoots more stars which Buu dodges. Kirby then shoots a powerful golden beam at Buu which Kid Buu creates an Energy Shield to protect himself. After Buu's shield takes the attack Buu shoots a blast at Kirby's Star Rod destroying it.

Kirby then begans to cry over the loss of his Star Rod. Kid Buu then flies up and creates a Planet Burst. But the Miracle Fruit in Kirby's stomach activates transforming Kirby into Hypernova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby then swallows Kid Buu's attack and fires it back at Buu. Buu then opens his arms and catches his Planet Burst then holding his attack with one arm, Buu enlarges his fist and punches his attack sending it back at Kirby. Kirby perpares to anhile Buu's attack again but was caught off guard when Kid Buu teleports behind him and unleashes a powerful Kamehameha hitting Kirby in the back and at the same time Buu's Kamehameha collides with his Planet Burst resulting in an monstrous explosion destroying completely the entire planet.

In space small floating pink specks began moving and growing then they slowly began reforming into Kid Buu who began laughing maniacally and goes to destroy more planets

KO !

Results

Kirby was able to survive a planet explosion without a scratch but Cell's Kamehameha had enough power to destroy a soler system and any version of Buu can easily survive that.

Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light which is true but the problem is there is a difference between travel speed and fighting speed. The Warp Star has 0% effect on Kirby's fighting speed and another problem is Kirby cannot move fast enough to fight Majin Buu in hand to hand combat.

A problem ScrewAttack had is saying that fighting faster than light is something "Buu has never had to combat before". They were the one who said that Goku can move faster than light I know you guys might say that that was Ssj4 Goku in GT. But remember they based Goku's speed from the saiyan saga and that's not even close to how fast he is towards the end of DBZ.

Another problem ScrewAttack had is the fact that they never included Buu's strongest form which is Buuhan a.k.a Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) now I know you guys might say that that version of Buu would need outside help which is true but so were those citizens that Kirby absorbed.

Also Super Buu without any absorptions is much stronger than both Kid Buu and Majin Buu as well as more intelligent.

Also Buu can create clones of himself ,has his Energy shield,telekinesis and other abilities which they forgot.

Just because Kirby sucked Buu's Planet Burst and fired it back at him does not mean that Buu would not have been able to stop his own attack, the Spirit Bomb that Goku created was much more powerful than Kid Buu's Planet Burst yet Buu deflected it.

The winner is Majin Buu


End file.
